gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Elice Carol's Tachytelic Tier List
Elice_Carol's infamous tier list can be summarized as either a blatant attack on the people she dislikes on GameFAQs (the ones she's met, anyway) or an even more blatant ass-kissing of everyone in her favor. Either way, you're waifu a shit. Origins of Le Tier List One day, whilst strolling through the XIII-2 boards, notorious shipper, nice girl and all-round rascal Elice_Carol realized that the boards were a complete mess. People were friends one day and mortal enemies the next, and not that many were in the mood for a good Noel x Yeul discussion. Thus, she decided to let the good people of the board know how she felt regarding them, and thus her Tier list came to be. Around 200 edits and 5 weeks of procrastination later, the list was complete. Did she know of the shitstorm that was to come? Fuck yeah. General Response to the Tier List Upon posting the list, Elice was met with wide applause and scorn alike, but mainly applause because everyone knows what she's like, and thus shouldn't be wankers. However, despite appeasing the Moderators multiple times, either by posting a tachytelic monster tier list first or putting them in a relatively high position, her list was baleeted regardless. No matter what though, she'll make sure it lives on. VERSION 65.535, NOW UPDATED FOR FFXV BOARD ADEQUACY Pure Tier * Josuke "muh money" Higashikata Miracles of the Universe Tier *Guts (best MAN) *Casca (best girl) *Makoto Tachibana *Shoko Nishimiya Defenders of Truthiness Tier *not you lolol *Cascafags *Stephen Colbert *jimrichards *Dana *The good people of SN Babs Johnson You $leazy $hrew Tier *HopePooPs *The_Cisco Jesus Christ Superstar Tier *Kaworu Nagisa *Olizandri *TwilightOdin *Alyassus *Tiornys (t~) *this spaghetti is also good spaghetti *ilikeikeilikeik *Ultimate_Finale is a blindo *Snorlax relax Berserk fans tier *Mods *Peonus *PainsPerception *Adnaniscool *Adalwuffy *Other good people U MAD CALLS FOR A STEELGUARD Tier *Snow Villiers *Etro *Toriyama Toned, Tanned and Tom Cruise Tier *Noel Kreiss Please Come Back, We Love You Tier *Casca *Eurashal *FaytXII *UltrosSquidLord *VaanSkyLord *joe10burger *Everyone else on this tier list - http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/939394-dissidia-final-fantasy/54341662 Le Leading Man Gets His Own Tier *Balthier Goodnight Sweet Prince Tier *Judeau and Pals *Wise Magical Negro *Wyald *Mozgus *Rosine *Val's alts *Mr. Trololol *judge-sal and his alts *Holy_Wraith's first account ;__;7 Tier *OmecronBlazor Friends of Elice_Carol Tier *The good EDiots. If they dig up enough shit about me to make their own article, it's an honor. *ColonelGuile *Jecths_Fayth *Edenspirit *HeyItsZant *Yeul_Ballad *Mad_Cartoonist *Vekkerer *Lightdragoon88 *ExtremeLight *Fulvip *JuicyHamburger gave me food poisoning when he gave me sources from google images *tempest_stormrule34 *Ftpkorn *King_Shortt_IX *kitmeng *heartlesshero17 *Tiael *RostikMusic Can't We All Get Along Tier *lightningz *judge-sal *CarnageElite Women, cha! Tier ''' *OpheliaAdenade *SugarFlakes *katewasbornin08 *ThyHolySummon *SweetHeartRinoa *Ayaloren *Farnese needs to return to being a crazy pyrophile RIGHT NOW *Aqua_love *Rose_Mage *Ladysoalluring *Other female users on the Final Fantasy XV board who are not Elice ''Noerah sucks Tier'' *wwwgippal2 *HAAH_WAAW *Kingdoubletrips *EjectedGamer *Bysshe *DragoonGriffith *zodiac_sword *Lord Billbert *Lelouch71 *If you aren't mentioned anywhere else, you're probably here. Shame on you for not making yourself known! '' Will They Or Won't They Tier'' *Elice_Carol *zodiac_sword/Sacred_Arfeld '''Knows Too Much Tier *Shoheeb *xenosagarandomnumbers Just Pointing Out Your Facts Are Incorrect Tier *EbonTitanium *MalakTawus *Pesmergarandomnumbers ellis pls tear *ValcristPL(s) *Prpl_Merunicorn Tumblrshit Tier *dils-d *AshyNuts *Lightning x Hope fantards *LightningPooh *ChipNoir is sexy and single on Grindr and all leading boy dating sites Whiny Shits Tier *Kingdoubletrips *most current animu MCs, dattebayo Rage is Wot Drives Meh 55 MPH Tier *Khfanboyis12yearsold *Animusetsuna *gjvaquino *Gabranth *BlueDragmire *theofficerandomnumbers My Name Is Yuji and I Am Not A Racist Tier *Yuji Kaido *thefinaloracle *ClassyCanadian *Junpei_Stupei Impure Sluts Tier * Josuke "Gappy" Higashikata Untalented Hacks Tier *Kentaro Miura *Shinichiro Watanabe *Taku Iwasaki *Gen Urobuchi *The master himself, Hideaki Anno *i am totally bullshitting you all CWC IS BETTER AND SONICHU SHOULD GET ITS OWN ANIMU You're Favorite FF A Shit Tier *Gamegeekrandomnumbers *AgentRiot *JackHawk94 Ex-Friends of Elice_Carol Tier *Those dirty misogynstic focks over at the QR Does Hope Look Big In These Nugglies Tier *Magdapocket *Madapocket is a landwhale who should choke on her lard-clogged arteries '' TITANS Tier'' *Eren Jaeger *Annie Leonhardt *Walls *The Monkey That Causes Trouble *Bertholdt Fubar *Reiner Braun *Ymir '' WHY SO SERIOUS? Tier'' *Shirtless Lonqt *mistermikeymike *xhominid *Heather gets mad if you post PRIVATE, CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION about her, whoopsie Anti-Christ Dyingstar Tier *AgnisPhilosophy *SaekoB *MagiusNecros *Balthier4King *Shinji Ikari takes pics of people on the bus to fap to them later tier *Firemage7777 and his alts (ALL B&, GET REKT M8) Dubya Devilspawn Tier *lampony1 *Panda_Kun '' Confusing Douches Tier'' *wafflepitarm *Xtreme_Void *fistpumplikeme Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter This Tier *GlitchySkyrim *Thanatosv2 *Becky/Zvonareva/Prishe/AshyNuts/Becky_Carol *jfieldingrandomnumbers *MewMew likes HDN and SAO, is a raging homophobe and probably wanted to work for 4Kids So shit he got his own fucking Encyclopedia Dramatica article Tier *Galvanizer *Galvanization *1Truth (moar liek 1Lie amirite?) *GZay2Stay *GZay_Returns *Vagrant_XII *Azure Sky *Nero Williams *Valiant Valentine *Galvin O. Okoye's article can be found here: https://encyclopediadramatica.es/G-Zay DEAD END Tier *Griffith *Kawai DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE RIP AND FUCKING TEAR *Ueno *Noerah shippers Critical Reception The tier list was released to widespread critical acclaim, though some people disliked the spoilers and blatant favoritism. Those people are all skeletons and are not to be trusted. "I wonder who her fans are, probably not likable people if the are fans of a g.i.r.l. like elice who makes an attention craving "I'm better than you all so I can put you where I want on my pathetic over bloated ego tier" and gains "fans" by making people think she's a real female so they'll stick up for her when people tells her she's being ridiculous. Threads like this is proof why the fanbase is screwed up." - Holy_Wraith, on not thinking of this idea sooner. ;__; "She promised me she will move me from the pls tier, and guess what? I'm still there!" - Val, despite Elice moving him twice beforehand and not making any sort of promise regarding that "Fock you OP" - Elice herself, due to the lack of her beloved Digital Devil Saga characters "You will always be my little superstar." - Ilikeikeilikeik, on everyone who didn't make it to Jesus Christ Superstar Tier. Trivia *In the decoy thread, Sazh topped the tiers. *Romangelo does not deserve to be on the list, hence his absence. *About half the list doesn't even post on the Lightning Returns board. Or the XV board, for that matter. *Why can't we all get along? *Being Elice is suffering. *Noerah a shit. Category:Articles